Une petite peste qui est ma sœur…
by candymimy
Summary: La 7éme année a poudlard commence pour Hermione et c’est la 1ére pour sa petite sœur Sarah qui révèle ses secret les plus intimes a la personne qu’elle déteste le plus au début de sa dernière année dans l’école de sorcellerie .
1. Default Chapter

**Une petite peste qui est ma sœur...**

**Chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** Candy

**Résumé : **La 7éme année a poudlard commence pour Hermione et c'est la 1ére pour sa petite sœur Sarah qui révèle ses secret les plus intime a la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au début de sa dernière année dans l'école de sorcellerie .

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est ma toute première fic je suis jeune et innocente lol alors pleaseeeeeeeee, envoyer moi des Reviews pour me dire comment vous trouver ma fanfic pleaseeeeeeeee.

Je m'apprêtais à la franchir la barrière quand maman m'interpella :

Mione !!!

Quoi maman !!!!

Tu as oublié mon Bisous Bisous...

Je me dirigeais vers mes parents dans un soupir et leur fit une bise.

Bon je pars !!

D'accord... Et attend ta ...

Je ne puis entendre le reste des parole car je venais de passé dans l'autre monde...

Mione !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je me retournais et vis Harry venir vers moi.

Salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Super ! Je me suis éclaté comme un petit fou avec Big D depuis que je peux utiliser la Magie en dehors de l'école !

Big D ? Qui c'est celui la ?

Dudley, c'est comme ça que l'appel ses...

Poooiiiiiissssssssooonnnnn !!!

Je continuais la conversation, ignorant la personne qui m'appelait.

L'appel ses quoi ?

Harry regarda derrière moi d'un air amusé.

Poisson !!!

Punaise Sarah ! Vas te faire des amies !!

Pourquoi tu ma pas attendus poisson ?

A ton avis ?!!

Sarah me regardait d'un air faussement interrogateur. Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et lui dit calmement :

Sarah...

Oui poisson ?

-Dégage...

Pourq...

Dégage !!!!!!

Elle s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres bien contentes de m'avoir mise en colère.

Je vais la tuer cette petite peste je te le jure je vais la tuer !!!!!Dis-je à Harry sur un ton énervé.

C'est qui ? Me demanda-il en rigolant.

ma petite sœur Sarah, c'est une petite peste, je la déteste.

Tu ne nous avais jamais dit à Ron et à moi que tu avais une petite sœur !

Mon amour pour elle est si fort que j'ai oublié de vous en parler...

Tu l'aime tellement que ça ?

Ouais c'est ça, lui dis-je pendant qu'il entamait un fou rire, je l'aime autant que toi tu aime les Dursley, alors ris toujours !!

Désolé...me répondit-il en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues. En faite, pourquoi elle t'appelle « Poisson » ?

Je ne sais pas, dès qu'elle a appris à parler elle ma appelé comme ça ...

Bon, si on allait retrouver Ron maintenant ?

On vas plutôt chercher un compartiment, après il n'y en aura plus.

Nous montâmes dans le train et trouvâmes tous de suite des places. Je déposai ma valise, Harry en fit de même puis nous descendîmes pour retourner sur le quai.

En cherchant Ron, nous rencontrâmes Neville Londubat qui me salua ainsi que Harry.

vous n'auriez pas vus Trévor ? Je l'ai encore perdu.

Désolé Neville, nous ne l'avons pas vus, mais je te promets que si nous le voyions, je te le ramène.

Merci Hermione !dit-il en repartant vers sa grand-mère.

Décidément Mione ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Dit une voix derrière moi.

Ron !!Lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Très bonne. Toi tu as dus en passer de très bonne, je suis sur que tu as passé ton temps à réviser.

Pour l'écrit oui, mais je n'ai pas pu pour l'examen pratique ...

Pourquoi ? Me questionnèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

J'étais chez ma tante marguerite et elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière...

Ah, dit Ron, bah t'a du pot, moi ma mère m'a obligé à réviser pendant tout l'été...

Et elle a eu raison !!!Imagine, tu arrive en pleine examen et tu sais pas les réponses !!!

Ô, lâche moi avec ça, on a encore plein de temps pour réviser, les ASPIC sont a le fin de l'année...

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Si tu t-y prend dés le début, tu auras une meilleur note.

En faite Ron, où son tes parents ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Vers là bas. Nous dit il en nous montrant la masse d'élève.

Pas possible Ron !!Lui lançais-je .Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus précis dans tes explications !!

Tu sais que tu es chiante des fois !!Me dit il en s'introduisant difficilement dans la foule.

Nous les trouvâmes 5 minutes avant que le train parte.

Ah Ron te voilà enfin, dit Mrs Weasley à son fils, un peu plus et tu partais sans me dire au revoir !

Mrs Weasley nous pris tousse dans les bras puis nous montâmes dans le poudlard express.

Bon, moi je vais au wagon des préfets, tu viens avec loi Ron ?

Ouai, à toute à l'heure Harry.

Une fois éloigné je dis à Ron :

Ont prend Ginny au passage ?

Ouai, elle est dans le prochain compartiment.

J'ouvrie la porte et dis à Ginny :

Tu viens avec nous au wagon des préfets ou tu nous rejoins plus tard ?

J'y vais tous de suite .Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean son petit ami puis nous rejoignit. Avant Ron lança un regard noir a Dean .Je vis qu'il boudait alors je lui dis :

Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

Ce qui se passe ? Je voudrait savoir depuis quand ma sœur embrasse tous les mec qu'elle croise !!!

Ginny lui fit les yeux ronds et lui répondit :

TOUS LES MEC !!!!Tu plaisantes !!!!!!C'est le premier que j'embrasse alors calme toi !!!

ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE...

Dispute familiale à se que je vois ...

Je tournais la tête et vis Malfoy et son pékinois de Pansy Parkinson.

Tait toi Malfoy !!

Ou la la ...dit le Pékinnois. La Sang De Bourbe s'énerve...

Tu vas le regretter dit Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Ron ! Arrête !

Mais tu as vus ce qu'elle a dit !!! Je ne...

Je m'en fiche !!!Ils ne changeront jamais de toute façon !!Tu risques de attirer des ennuis et tu n'auras rien comme récompense !!

Tu as raison...

Venez, ont pars ...

Pendant tous l'allée, Ron passa son temps à insulter Malfoy de tous les noms pendant que Ginny et moi (sens vraiment écouter...) lui confirmaient d'un signe de tête que c'était vrais. Ron continuait son récit puis il s'adressa à moi :

Tu n'as pas de chance de partager la même salle commune que lui, je serais toi, j'y resterais le moins de temps possible ...

Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ????

Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Bien sur que si !! Mais qu'elle salle commune ?

Sur ta lettre il y avait marqué « vous partagerais une salle commune avec votre homologue masculin (Mr Draco Malfoy) ».

Tu en est sur ?

Sur et certain : tu as dus me faire lire ta lettre une dizaine de fois minimum... T u devais être tellement content d'avoir été élue préfete en chef que tu as oublié ce petit détail...

Au non !!! C'est pas vrai !!! Je vais passer toute l'année avec lui !!!

Ma pauvre, me dit Ginny, je te plein vraiment...


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**N/A:**Je suis vraiment désolé de tout le retard que j'ai pris, sincèrement, je n'avais pas d'inspiration...Mais maintenant j'en ai ! Alors c'est pas grave : mieux vaut tard que jamais! Bon maintenant, place à la lecture!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Ca y est...

C'était maintenant...

Le moment décisif de mon année scolaire...

_Granger Sarah_.

C'était maintenant que j'allais savoir si j'allais pouvoir enlever 10 points par jour à ma peste de soeur... Au moins aujourd'hui elle m'avait servi à quelque chose : elle avait attiré le regard du plus beau mec de l'école : Nicolas Kenney.

_Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? Me demanda Harry._

_Non, à qui ?_

_A toi._

_C'est gentil pour moi !_

_Juste physiquement..._

_Ah je croyais que j'étais au minimum belle, mais si tu me dis ça, ça veut dire que non..._

_Alors ça aussi c'est gentil pour elle !_

_Je ne dit que la vérité_

C'est à ce moment la que le choipaux a fait sa déclaration:

_GRYFFONDOR !_

Oh par Merlin !

Tous les élève de la table se levèrent pour l'applaudir (sauf moi bien entendus : j'étais étalée sur la table) Harry me tendis un mouchoir et Ron me fis une tape réconfortante dans le dos.

_Poisson!_

_Ta geule!_

_Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

_Je me sentirais mieux si tu retournais avec tes copines, si tu as réussi à t'en faire, mais je t-en pris, ne t'approche pas à plus de 3 mètres de moi! D'accord !_

_T'es méchante avec moi Poisson !_

_Ouais c'est ça et maintenant dégage !_

_D'accord, d'accord..._

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'une 1ère année.

_Pauvre fille, maintenant, Sarah ne va pas la lâcher jusque à sa 7ème année_

_Tu est trop méchante avec ta petite soeur Hermione ! Me dit Lavande._

_C'est une vraie peste !_

_Ce n'est pas une raison !_

_Bon imagine : tu viens d'avoir une petite soeur, au début tout va bien, tu l'adore c'est un ange et à partir de ses 5 ans elle n'arrête pas de te faire chier, elle t'humilie devant tous tes amis et ça empire d'année en année...Qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ? Que c'est la plus gentille des petite soeur? Tu lui ferais des câlins, des bisous tout au long de la journée!_

_Nan ! Mais n'irais pas jusque à la traiter comme tu le fais !_

_Laisse tomber Lavande d'accord..._

_Mais c'est vrai, regarde Ron, il n'est pas comme sa avec sa sœur !_

_Ginny est gentille avec Ron !_

_Oui mais…_

_Lavande ! Tais toi d'accord._

A la fin du repas, je parti directement à ma nouvelle salle commune. Le tableau qui faisait guise de porte était magnifique : il représentait une plage, la mer était bleue turquoise et le ciel sans nuage. Je prononçais le mot de passe et entrais dans la salle. Elle était décorée de tapisserie rouge, or, argent et verte avec des lions et des serpents, cela devait changer d'année en année car c'était les couleurs et les symboles de nos maisons respectives. Il y avait un canapé rouge et la moquette était verte, autrement dit, tous ce qui était dans cette pièce était de couleur rouge, or, argent ou verte et sur certains objets étaient dessinés l'insigne de nos maisons Tandis que je regardais le reste de la salle commune, une voix me fit sursauter.

_Alors Granger, je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit Malfoy._

_Oui, mais tes amis de Griffondor avais l'air bien surpris eux aussi._

_Ecoute Malfoy, c'est pas tes affaires. Bonne nuit_

_Bonne nuit Granger._

J'entrais dans ma chambre, elle était décorée que de rouge et or et de lion pris. Lorsque 'entrais dans la salle de bain, j'étais tellement que je poussais un cris : les robinets étaient en or, les boutons en rubis, le sol, la baignoire et le lavabo en marbre et le miroir était magnifique. Je pris ma douche puis je me mis dans mon lit. A force d'essayer de trouver une idée pour humilier Sarah, je fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond avant que je puisse en trouver une.

Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup et encor c'est mieux qu'avant alors pour me faire pardonner je vais vous raconter une blague que j'ai appris pendant les vacances d'été, je vous préviens elle est vraiment trop conne mais moi elle me fait délirer :

**Dédé le routier et l'extraterrestre**

C'est Dédé le routier il est dans son camion, tranquille en train d'écouter la radio, et la il y a un flash info :

Mes dames et messieurs je voudrais vous informer que les extraterrestres sont sur terre, si vous en voyez un, parler lui gentiment et souhaitez leurs la bienvenue sur terre, ils sont blanc, de petite taille, leurs bras sont plus grands que leur corps et leur vaisseau dégage une lumière bleue.

Dédé il n'y croit pas alors il se dit :

_N'importe quoi !_

Et il éteint la radio.

Une heure plus tard, il aperçoit une lumière bleue…Il se dit :

_Merde, c'est l'extraterrestre._

Alors il descend de son camion, et, la il voit un être blanc, de petite taille, ses bras sont plus grands que son corps alors il lui dit :

_Bonnnnjouuur, jjeeee m'appeeellll Déédééé, jeee suuuis rouuutiiiier, jeee vous souuuhaite la bieeen venuuu sur teerre._

_Bonjour, je m'appel Paul, je suis ambulancier, et la, je suis en train de chier !_

Voiliiiii. Si vous aimez bien dite le moi dans une review et je ferais comme ça à toute les fin de chapitre.

Big bisous bien baveux !(Reviews !)


End file.
